1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method for pseudorandomly manipulating data prior to its analog transmission over a communications channel such as a telephone line so as to provide secure communications between the ends of the communications channel.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In general, modems have fixed modulation and data handling methods so that every modem of a given type can communicate with all others of that type. When encryption has been needed to protect the privacy of communications, the prior art has generally accomplished the encryption by providing circuit functions implemented by hardware and software which is separate from the modem function.
Some "privacy" modems exist in the prior art, but it is doubtful if any contain powerful, pseudorandom, self-synchronizing modulation modifiers such as are presented herein.